


Prisoner by smutgasm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaise and Draco decide to have fun with their new slave.fic by the amazing smutgasm, had this downloaded and it seems to be wiped from the internet so I'm just reuploading it and fixing the grammatical errors as it's a great writing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	Prisoner by smutgasm

Hermione thrashed against the chains that bound her arms. Her toes were barely touching the floor and her wrists were bound above her head by a chain that apparently was attached to the ceiling. She could tell that she was blindfolded and that she was chained somewhere drafty, possibly a dungeon. She had been with Harry and Ron. They were about to sneak into Malfoy Manor to kill a Horcrux when she was suddenly stunned and captured and when she finally came to, she was in an unknown location, bound by her hands.

"No use struggling, Mudblood. You won't get down." a smooth voice from somewhere on her left said.

"Malfoy!" she yelled, struggling even more against her chain, but it was hurting her shoulders to move so she stopped.

"He's right, Granger. You'll only hurt yourself more." another voice from her left said.

"Zabini." She hissed turning her head blindly to the direction of where their voices were coming from.

"Hush, slave." Malfoy said. Suddenly, she felt something sharp hit her ass. It was then that she fully realized that she was naked, and her position hit her. She began to thrash against her bindings once more.

"Stop struggling." Zabini said and she felt another lash across her ass.

"Stop! Please!" she cried as she felt tears well up behind her blindfold. She felt someone's had smoothing over the tender skin of her ass.

"You've got a nice body, Granger." Malfoy said before she felt another lash, this time across her stomach, while someone was still kneading her ass roughly. To her embarrassment, she felt herself getting aroused.

"Get off me, Malfoy." She hissed as she felt a lash across the length of her breats, snapping her nipples to attention.

"I don't think so, Granger…" he whispered into her ear as his finger dipped into her folds, feeling the wetness there, "…besides, I think you like it." His finger in her folds brought another gush of wetness from her pussy.

"Please, no…" she begged now as she felt someone roughly grab her tits, pulling and pinching her nipples as Malfoy slipped two fingers into her slick pussy.

"You are a naughty girl, Granger; getting off on being tied up and abused." Blaise said as she arched her breasts forward into his hands as Malfoy began to roughly slam his fingers into her pussy. Blaise pulled away and began to snap the whip again, each time in a different place, each time making her pussy wetter to her surprise. Across her breasts, her stomach, her thighs until he hit her clit three times in a row. She cried out the third time and couldn't help but cum around Draco's fingers.

Draco pulled his fingers out of her and pushed them into her mouth. She sucked on them as someone came up behind her and began to spank her ass. They hit each cheek alternately and soon her flesh was pink and tender.

"You will be our little sex slave, won't you?" Draco asked into her ear. She felt his bare skin on her front and she felt something teasing her clit.

"No… no, please stop" she begged as tears finally fell from her eyes and disappeared into the fabric of the blindfold.

"By the end of the night, you will be begging to be our slave, mudblood." Blaise said as he smacked her ass once again. He smirked when he saw her arousal dripping down her thighs. Draco grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her legs up and opened them wide, revealing her clean shave fold. She cried out in protest as he slowly pushed into her tightness. He came to her barrier.

"A virgin. Even better." He said before quickly breaking it and sinking all the way inside her. She cried out in pain but he soon began to pound into her. With every thrust, her cries of pain slowly turned to moans of pleasure.

"You like this, mudblood?" he groaned as he pounded into her tightness over and over.

Hermione refused to let it control her, no matter how much she liked it, "No. Never."

"You little liar. I can feel how much you like it. Soon, you'll be begging for us." Draco said as he fucked her deep and hard. Blaise meanwhile was taking the wetness around her entrance and smoothing it around her puckered asshole. He pressed one long thick finger into her and she cried out in protest once more. "It will hurt!"

"You'll love it, you little whore." He growled into her ear. Draco smirked when his friend's dirty words made her gush with wetness around his cock.

"She likes dirty talk, Blaise. She may be perfect for us." Draco said, still pounding in and out of her velvety cavern. Blaise chuckled darkly as he replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly pressing into her until he was all the way in her. She screamed loudly as he slowly extracted himself and then sunk back in. He started a slow but hard rhythm and soon her pain turned in to mind blowing pleasure. Soon she was moaning and screaming as both boys slammed into her at the same time. Just when Hermione felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, the boys pulled out of her. She cried out in loss, her hip bucking. They rubbed the heads of their cocks against each of her entrances.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Draco teased as he sucked hard on her neck and rubbed her clit with the head of his cock.

"Please…" she moaned, thrusting her hips in vain.

"Please what?" Blaise asked with a low chuckle.

"Fuck me!" she yelled desperately. Without another word, both boys slammed into her and began to fuck her mercilessly. In and out. Over and over, until she was moaning and bucking her hips with the rapid approach of her orgasm. Once again as she was on the very verge of cumming, ready to fall over the cliff, the boys pulled out of her.

"Please. I need to cum!" she was almost crying with desperation.

"Tell us whose you are." Draco whispered as his hand travelled the length of her side and cupped her breasts.

"I need…" she cried as he pinched her nipples as Blaise reached up to rub her tender wrists.

"Scream out who you belong to and we'll make you feel so good, you won't be able to walk for a week." Blaise said softly into her ear as he rubbed her raw wrists. Draco moved one hand to manipulate her overly sensitive clit, making her shudder.

"Whose are you, Hermione?" Draco asked softly as he placed a wet open mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Your! I'm Draco's and Blaise's sex slave now!" Please make me cum!" she screamed, finally allowing herself to give in.

Immediately, she was released from her bindings. She fell limply into someone's arms. Next, her blindfold was ripped off and she realized she was in Blaise's strong arms.

Her eyes greedily roamed over her new masters' bodies. Blaise was broader with smooth dark skin and sharp eyes while Draco was long and lean with pale skin, moonlight colored hair and smoke colored eyes.

Blaise carried her to the bed and laid her down, letting her fall onto his thick long cock. She braced her hands on his shoulders as she started to move her hip, feeling him fill her up completely.

Draco moved her so that she was lying on Blaise as Draco positioned himself at her back entrance. He pushed into her slowly He and Blaise began their rhythm once more. Hermione had her hands fisted in the sheets as the two men sandwiched her until she was writhing and moaning once more.

Draco moved so that his front was covering her and his hands also covered hers. Their fingers entangling together as he slammed his hips into her.

Blaise moved his hands into her hair, threading his fingers into her wild curls as they kissed sloppily between their moans.

"We're going to fuck you like this every night my little slut." Draco whispered into her ear as he sucked on her neck. Hermione moaned into Blaise's mouth at the thought.

"You like that, don't you? The thought of the two of us buried in you each and every night." Draco whispered before biting down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed as he bit her and her orgasm finally washed over her.

Her toes curled, eyes rolled back and her body shuddered as her pussy sucked Blaise further in as she finally fell off the cliff. The boys were not far behind her. Blaise let out two more shaky thrusts before blowing his load deep into her pussy and Draco got four more before he was grabbing her ass and cumming deep inside her.

The trio fell into a heap on the bed and were breathing loudly. After a few minutes of silence, Draco said, "Now, slave. Suck our cocks so we can go for round two."

Blaise chuckled as their new slave got in position.

She was a quick learner after all. 


End file.
